


Better Together

by thesadchicken



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shore Leave, tropical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock on a tropical beach, relaxing and reading Steinbeck to each other... among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akaiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiii/gifts).



> Inspired by Jack Johnson's "Better Together", but written for [my friend Akai's wonderful art.](http://spockshair.tumblr.com/post/119214902792/artsy-spockyyy-shore-leave-scenario-anyone)
> 
> (unbetaed work, all mistakes are mine)

They materialized directly onto the alien beach, and Jim’s first reaction was to turn around and watch the joyful expressions on his crewmember’s faces. Uhura was positively beaming. M’Ress was eyeing the water distastefully but he knew there was nothing she enjoyed more than the sun in her mane. And the dark circles below Bones’ eyes already looked a little lighter. He internally congratulated himself for having allowed his crew a few days of shore leave and for having chosen this planet in particular.

“Jim,” a calm, deep voice called for him.

Ah yes, and there was the sound of that voice to make his vacation even better. He looked at his First Officer’s serene face and sighed happily.

~

“The beach was yellow sand, but at the water’s edge a rubble of shell and algae took its place.”

Spock placed his lips around the straw and sucked in his fresh bright pink drink. He was sitting at Jim’s side in one of the many ‘beach bars’ on the planet’s coasts; they were well-known throughout the Alpha Quadrant for their incredibly sophisticated replicator technology and the wide variety of drinks they served. Spock had chosen a Vinarien cocktail that he found most agreeable, while Jim had ordered a Mojito, an old Earth drink he claimed went well with their surroundings. However, he hadn’t even touched it, too busy reading John Steinbeck’s “The Pearl” to a mesmerized Spock.

“… and the green eel grass swayed and little sea horses clung to its stem…”

Jim was holding the book lovingly close to his chest, shielding it with his forearm to keep it from getting splashed by the Aquan sitting near them who constantly dripped all over the place. Jim rarely used PADDs for anything other than official Starfleet paperwork. For leisure, he much preferred old fashioned paper books with leather covers. Spock thought this was another one of the Human’s charming illogical whims.

“… bright-colored swimming crabs scampered over them…”

They were sitting in the sun, a position most appreciated by the Vulcan, but he could see Jim’s shoulders getting alarmingly red; human physiology was different, their skin wasn’t as resistant to heat as a Vulcan’s. He took another sip of his Vinarien cocktail and thought of asking his friend to move into the shade when Jim interrupted his thoughts.

“Spock, are you listening?”

“You should not be exposed to the sun for more than twenty one point five minutes, Jim. I suggest we change-”

“Spock! I can take care of myself,” the blond frowned, closing the book and crossing his arms over it. Except his attempt at looking grumpy was not very effective, and did not last long; “but thanks for your concern. It was sweet.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at being called ‘sweet’, but his heart was pounding against his side.

~

Spock was lying on his stomach on the warm beach, his head resting on his crossed arms, and the sun was not the only thing crawling all over his exposed skin. In fact, a very skilled tongue was making its way up his body, starting from the small of his back. A tropical breeze blew a gentle breath over the coast, making the palm trees dance in unison and ruffling Spock’s dark hair. Jim was holding his partner’s black undershirt up with one hand as the other ran over the Vulcan’s backside. He placed several lazy kisses on his back, lingering for a moment at the base of his neck then plunging forward to suck lightly at the sensitive skin. The feeling of Jim sliding over him and covering him with his warmth sent a new wave of lust through Spock’s body. Jim let go of the undershirt and his fingers wandered across his bondmate’s hip then lower, grasping the hardening member between his legs through the thin fabric of his black trousers. Spock ground against them, digging the back of Jim’s hand into the sand.

“You like that, don’t you?” Jim whispered into his ear.

Spock’s only response was a low moan. The human reciprocated with a light squeeze over his partner’s groin and a scrape of teeth on his neck. Then he sat up, letting go of Spock completely and making him groan in frustration.

“Turn around,” Jim ordered softly.

Spock obeyed, pushing himself languidly onto on elbow before letting himself fall on his back. He looked up at his bondmate; golden haired, golden eyed, tanned skin glistening under the sun, and a seductive smile plastered on his lips. Spock let out a breathy sigh and pushed his legs apart. Jim’s smile widened as he positioned himself between his partner’s thighs and slowly lowered his trousers and underpants, releasing his throbbing green organ and folding his hand around it. Spock never took his eyes off Jim’s, staring into them with utter abandon as the other man began gently pumping his cock.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said, his voice low and husky; “you’re beautiful, Spock. You’re already so hard…”

Spock looked up at him through lowered eyelids, his mouth hanging open and his elbows trembling with the effort of supporting all of his weight. Jim doubled the pace, running his palm up and down the pounding shaft, while his other hand reached under Spock’s undershirt to playfully pinch a hardening nipple.

“Aaah,” Spock gasped, finally throwing his head back, his eyebrows arching in pleasure.

Pleased with the sounds he was eliciting from his lover, Jim continued his teasing touches, rolling the swollen nipple between his fingers. “Look at me,” he commanded throatily as he increased the pressure on Spock’s cock.

Spock flung his eyes open, meeting Jim’s avid gaze with another spasm of pleasure. The dilated pupils and the hunger in the shining hazel eyes brought him to the edge of orgasm, but he tried as best he could to restrain himself.

“Don’t hold back,” Jim whispered; “I want you to come in my hand.”

And that’s what it took to send him thrashing into orgasm. Jim watched with unreserved desire as Spock spent himself all over his knuckle and onto his own stomach, then bent down to claim his lover’s lips. The kiss lasted for a long, lazy moment, leaving them both breathless when their lips parted. Jim nuzzled up against his Vulcan’s chest, throwing an arm around his waist and placing a tender kiss on his cheek. They lay still in each other’s arms until they regained their breathing, then Jim pushed himself to his feet and threw his Starfleet Academy crop top over his head. Slipping out of his shorts, he looked down at Spock, still resting on the sand.

“You coming?” he asked mischievously, nodding towards the cerulean blue sea water.

Spock opened an eye, stared at his naked bondmate for a second then raised the corners of his lips and slowly got up.  

Jim Kirk’s grin in that moment made the hot tropical sun look lightless.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you remember the Aquans!


End file.
